leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pantheon/@comment-5319740-20141110133847
i thought of rebalancing points to pantheon, can you guys be the judge? increase pantheon's range from 150 to 175. i find it ridiculous that his spear reaches less than these champions: range 175 = http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Cho%27Gath Cho'Gath (with Rank 3 http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Cho%27Gath#Feast Feast at 6 stacks), http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Fizz Fizz, http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Hecarim Hecarim, http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Jarvan_IV Jarvan IV, http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Kha%27Zix Kha'Zix (with Evolved http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Kha%27Zix#Taste_Their_Fear Taste Their Fear), http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Nasus Nasus (with http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Nasus#Fury_of_the_Sands Fury of the Sands), http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Nautilus Nautilus, http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Vi Vi (with http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Vi#Excessive_Force Excessive Force) http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Wukong Wukong, http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Xin_Zhao Xin Zhao, http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Yasuo Yasuo changes to spear shot: reduce cooldown by 1second, decrease base damage by 15 on all levels. 100 less range - is now 2second channeling (similar to varus) - range 500~700 depending on charge time. this is a bit tricky, the approach is similar to varus's in such a sense that initially activating spear shot turns it into a channel. you cannot attack while doing this, the skill is still a targeting spell and starts from range 500 to range 700 by 2second channel. your movement speed will not be impaired during channel, cooldown only starts after you've released spear shot. take note that this will not affect his dueling strength and actually increases it due to 25% less cooldown. 500 initial range is enough, except when the target flashes away which you can then use the channeled spear-shot to reach up to 700range. changes to aegis of zeonia: change from leap to charge, similar to alistar's headbutt, is now a knockback with a distance of 150, duration increased to 1second. the change on this is meant to negate the effects of tenacies, but on the down side the slight knockback could be a blunder. why a charge attack similar to alistar, imagine charging in and slamming the shield straight on, like a shield bash. changes to heartseeker strike: narrower cone but increase range from 700 to 750, change strike counts from 3 for 0.75seconds to 5 for 1second. rebalance damage from 13 / 23 / 33 / 43 / 53 (+ 60% bonus AD) Per Strike to 8 / 14 / 20 / 26 / 32 (+ 36% bonus AD) Per Strike. Total is still 40 / 70 / 100 / 130 / 160 (+ 180% bonus AD). increase crit-health from 15% to 25%, include a 20% crit-damage penalty similar to yasuo's, now does 160% crit damage, 200% with IE. reason for this is due to rebalancing HSS against crowding, and AoE wipe-out. with this dealing damage for slightly longer theres more chances for targets to get away. against a single target though, they'll still take theoretically full damage due to stun now a guaranteed 1second. as for the change in the crit-health, its to make the crits more reliable, 15% is just too low. changes to grand skyfall: change type of jump to a literal "jump" like jax's leap strike, with an initial channel of 2seconds. the channel can be ended prematurely by repressing "R" - cancelling the spell altogether can be done by moving. change to targeting type instead of land attack, will still leave an initial circle target. similar to Vi's ultimate, it'll lock to a target and has a leash break. this leash is centered to initial cast, and tracking the target whether hes out of the initial point circle. if the target gets out of the initial circle pantheon will land on the direction towards the target at edge of the initial circle. the damage radius still centered on pantheon's landing point, we just gave him a bit of wriggle on where he lands. recasting via "R" ending it prematurely will launch pantheon earlier, the damage scales depending on channel time. PS: QWEQ combo is now more reliable, its due to W having 100 more range than unchanneled Q. so unchanneled-Q -> W -> E -> channeled-Q can be dealt reliably.